The Aftermath
by ohcaptainmycaptain
Summary: This is a story about the Daughters after they have defeated the Atrox.


*This story is about what happens after the Daughters defeat the Atrox. Serena, being the key, was the secret of beating it, and because of her it is now destroyed. In the final battle, Stanton had to decide between Serena and the Atrox, and in a tough decision, he chose Serena, and the Atrox "destroyed" him for choosing his one true love. After the Daughters victorious defeat, Serena's mom comes back, and Serena finds out her mother was actually a Follower, that's why she left her and Collin. This story starts out a month to date after their victory. It's going to take a while to finish, but I'll keep adding until I'm at a point where I want to stop.*  
  
Serena stood in her bedroom at the doors that led to her balcony, watching the beautiful day go by. She had separated herself from everything since the incident. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault Stanton's gone. If only she could have found another way to destroy the Atrox, but save Stanton, she thought, and then maybe he would be here with me now. She felt terrible about the whole thing, but she also knew that she had to destroy the Atrox when she did because if she didn't then it would have destroyed the Daughters, and from there destroyed all hope.  
  
Just as she thought this her door flew open from the wind, scattering everything in her room everywhere. As she bent down to pick up her old magazines, the page titled, "I Love You" was on top of the stack. Although she thought this odd, she was used to things odder than this so shrugged it off. She cleaned the mess and then went downstairs to get something to eat. As she turned the corner, she saw her Collin and Jimena, her best friend, sitting at the table. She would have walked back upstairs, but the smell of something cooking on the stove enticed her.  
  
"Look, it's the creature of the dead, Serena. Where have I been? Everyone has said they've tried calling you, but you don't call back. And every time I see you at school, you're always in a hurry and just smile and walk off. I'm worried about you."  
  
Serena knew that Jimena had no idea what happened because she made the choice to give up her powers on her 17th birthday. She knew that if she told her why she was like this, she wouldn't believe her, so why even waste her breath? Serena didn't answer her. She just went on pulling bread out the cupboard and meat out of the fridge. This was going to be the first thing she had eaten in 3 days. She didn't have the drive to eat anymore. She heard Colin and Jimena talking in the background, but for the past month she had learned to tune everyone out.  
  
"Serena? Serena! Would you please listen to me?" This time it was her brother Collin trying to get her attention. She decided to stop what she was doing and listen. "Serena, Jimena and the other girls want to know if you want to join them at Planet Bang tonight. I think it would be good for you to get out of the house. You need human interaction. I think you should go with them." Serena looked at Collin like he had three heads. She hadn't been out of her pajama's for a week; Ever since school let out a week ago she had been in her room, only coming out every once in a while to go to the bathroom, or to get something to drink or eat. She wasn't sure she wanted to go anywhere so soon.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to go anywhere yet. But thanks for asking," she said while continuing to make your sandwich.  
  
"Come on, Serena!" Jimena said, "We really want you to go. Come on. You don't have any plans for tonight, so why not come and hang out with us?" Jimena tried to convince Serena, but she knew that it was going to be a tough battle.  
  
Serena stopped to think about it, and then she replied, "Well, I don't really have anything to wear even if I did go."  
  
"Well, Vanessa's mom said that if we wanted we could go over there and pick out some clothes because she got a brand new shipment in."  
  
"Well, I guess so. But I have to drive in case I want to leave early." Serena didn't know what she was getting herself into. She was trying to avoid people, not go and hang out with them all night.  
  
Collin stood up. "Then we'll be ready to go at 7:00. Will that give you enough time to shower and stuff?" Serena turned around with sandwich in hand. "I guess so," she said while walking upstairs to eat her sandwich and shower. If she only knew what the night had in store for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven o'clock came fast. Serena, Jimena, and Collin piled into Serena's bug and set off for Vanessa's house. "I'm so glad you decided to come. Everyone was hoping you would." Jimena was still trying to reassure Serena, and Serena knew it. The pulled into the driveway and walked up to the house. Jimena rang the doorbell and Vanessa answered the door. "Serena! It's great to see you! Everyone's upstairs getting ready, so come on up." She took Serena's hand and led her to the stairs. "Collin, you can watch T.V. or something until were ready," Jimena told him. They walked up the stairs and went to the very last room at the end of the hallway. You could hear Catty and Tianna talking, and you saw clothes lying on the floor outside the door. When they walked into the room, they saw clothes hanging everywhere. "This is the biggest order my mom has ever had. She said we could borrow whatever we wanted, but she needs it back by tomorrow."  
  
Catty and Tianna hugged Serena, and then they all went to the tedious task of finding something to wear. Serena slowly started to become more comfortable and gradually started becoming more like she used to be before the incident. By the time they were all dressed and ready to go, she had completely turned back to normal. She settled on a reddish orange shirt that had orange, red, and yellow ties in back to hold it on, and a low black skirt with a silver belt that hung low and showed off her belly button ring. She wore black open toed shoes that tied up her leg and left her hair down. Everyone else finished getting ready, and then they were off. She knew she was going to have a good night, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something unexpected was going to happen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
